


Shhhh!

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderful blog on tumblr @petercapaldiimagines, posted this imagine </p><p>"Imagine waking at night to find the Doctor wandering your house in search of a monster."</p><p>Thought I'd sneak in an extra drabble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhh!

“Shhhh!”

“Don’t shhh, me!”

“What precisely are you doing in my bedroom?”

“Being exceptionally quiet, looking for...er....something.”

Suddenly, her bedroom window imploded, and a creature of unimagined hideousness leapt upon the Doctor, ripping his jumper with its talons and fangs.

The creature knocked whatever device the Doctor held from his hands.

Really, this was intolerable, adventures were just wonderful, but she drew the line at her own bedroom.

Clara seized a poker from under her bed and clouted the monster smartly over the head.

Whatever it was, it collapsed, pinning the Doctor to the ground.

“Found it.” He said weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate, love, really love, let me know.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Only taking drabble prompts, please be patient for updates of longer fics.


End file.
